This invention relates generally to display systems with which images can be displayed and relates, more particularly, to a portable display system, such as a screen system, which can be collapsed to facilitate its transport between sites.
Collapsible screen systems used, for example, for displaying images projected by a projector commonly include a set of tripod legs and a relatively long and heavy casing within which a screen is stored in a wound arrangement. However, the set of tripod legs of such a screen system requires a relatively large amount of floor space when set up for use, and when the system is collapsed to its most compact condition, the system is still relatively large and bulky.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved display system which can be collapsed to a lightweight and compact condition for ease of transport.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which can be collapsed to a more compact arrangement than conventional systems which employ a casing within which a screen is stored.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which requires less floor space for set-up than is required by common screen systems which utilize a set of tripod legs.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.